pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend of Thunder! (Part 2)
is a special episode. In the dub, it is the 2nd episode of Pokémon Chronicles. Episode Plot Jimmy chose to fight Team Rocket. Typhlosion uses Flamethrower, but Steelix uses Sandstorm, negating the attack and hitting Typhlosion. Jimmy is counting on Typhlosion, as they have to save Raikou. Typhlosion makes some steps towards Steelix, although Skarmory uses Steel Wing, hitting Typhlosion, hitting it badly. Since the battle is over for Jimmy, Attila powers the machine, using the crystal to emit electricity to hurt Raikou badly. Marina sends Little Miss, so Steelix goes to use Bite. However, Little Miss uses Perish Song, which hurts Steelix and Skarmory, but also the user, Misdreavus. Attila goes after Raikou, so Jimmy sends Beedrill, who damages the machine using Pin Missile. Seeing they can't transport Raikou, Hun and Attila decide to retreat. Attila releases smoke, and after the smoke clears, they are gone. Jimmy notices Raikou is left on the floor. Marina holds Little Miss, while Raikou stands up and attempts to leave. Jimmy goes after Raikou, claiming they can save it. Raikou, however, does not trust Jimmy and emits sparks, which hit Jimmy. Jimmy tries to help Raikou, who attacks, but the attack is countered by Typhlosion, who protects Jimmy. Typhlosion attacks, but Jimmy stops Typhlosion, since Raikou thinks they are its enemies. Jimmy approaches Raikou, claiming he won't hurt it. Raikou emits a lightning bolt, missing Jimmy, who is not afraid. Raikou looks Jimmy and falls down from exhaustion. At the Pokémon Center, Marina contacts Prof. Elm, who thinks Raikou may not heal properly if being inside the Pokémon Center. Marina thinks she should sing to Raikou, an idea which Elm approves of. Inside the Center, Jimmy watches as Raikou gets healed by Nurse Joy, even if Jimmy is worried- Elsewhere, Attila is annoyed by the fact they were stopped by two twerps, since they could shoot out lightnings at their command. Hun doubts Attila, since she notices Raikou did still have some energy to fight back, considering it is a Legendary Pokémon. Attila proposes to strike Raikou harder next time, but Hun thinks they have to be smarter about it, by planting a trap. Jimmy watches Raikou and is visited by Marina, who thinks life is too short to gloom over. Marina gives Jimmy a drink, asking how Raikou is. Jimmy reports Raikou is asleep, though Marina is glad they saved it, as well as how awesome Jimmy and Typhlosion were looking. Suddenly, Eusine arrives, who looks Raikou and is fascinated *it* is here, before his eyes. Marina knocks Jimmy away, finding Eusine cute and asking what is his name. Eusine, however, notices Officer Jenny and a man named Kudo, who have appeared. Kudo introduces himself as an archaeologist, while Eusine as a scientist, causing Marina to be fascinated by the latter. Eusine explains Raikou is a Legendary Pokémon, which wants to be free. However, this also causes men like Team Rocket to increase their interest in catching Raikou, for they believe they will control thunder itself. And it is the reason why Raikou does not trust humans, hence why it attacked Jimmy. Marina worries Jimmy might've been hurt, but Jimmy believes Raikou knows who its allies and enemies are. Officer Jenny believes Team Rocket wants to catch Raikou to take over the world. They all agree Raikou belongs to the wild and must not be captured by Team Rocket. During the morning, Raikou wakes up, feeling recharged. Raikou emits electricity, which causes the window to crash and Jimmy to wake up. Jimmy notices Raikou is feeling much better, though Raikou attacks Jimmy. Others arrive and watch as Raikou blasts out a wall, trying to escape. Jimmy warns Raikou it is not fully recovered, but Marina notices the black clouds arriving. Eusine asks Jimmy and Marina to come with him into the car and orders Kudo to call Officer Jenny. While thunder is striking, Hun and Attila are waiting. Raikou appears and Hun claims they are its new masters. Raikou looks at the crystal and strikes with thunder. Hu sends Steelix. Raikou uses Thunder to attack Steelix, though the crystal redirects the electricity. Steelix uses Dig, hitting Raikou. Marina, Jimmy and Eusine arrive and seeing Raikou, Jimmy demands to know what they did to Raikou. Hun replies they softened it a bit before they can catch it. Jimmy wants to know why they don't at least fight Raikou in a fair battle. Hun claims the goals of Team Rocket are much important than a minor battle. Jimmy claims it is wrong to hurt Raikou and misuse it. Attila replies they do what all Pokémon trainers do, angering Jimmy, since a proper trainer would treat with respect, intention to learn and with love to Pokémon. Jimmy promises to protect Raikou, amusing Hun and Attila, who promise to squish him. Raikou leaps and gets hit by the crystal's electricity. Steelix uses Rock Throw, which is to land on Jimmy and Marina. However, the rocks are being shattered by Solar Beam, as Jackson and Meganium have arrived. Meganium repeats the attack, though Steelix endures it and attacks, but misses Jackson and Meganium. Steelix uses Iron Tail, so Eusine goes to send a Pokémon, but gets hit by Rock Throw. Raikou is hurt by the crystal's electricity, wounding it badly. Attila activates the shield, causing the crystal to touch Raikou and hurt it badly. However, Jimmy's Typhlosion uses Flamethrower on the shell, displeasing Attila, who knows well the shell does not support other forms of energy. Little Miss uses Psybeam, pushing back the shell, along with Meganium's Solar Beam. The shell collapses, knocking Raikou onto Marina. Hun takes Raikou and places it into the chamber and they soon retreat. Jimmy is frustrated Raikou has been captured, while Jackson claims Marina is gone. Hun and Attila are glad Raikou is captured, but notice they also got the girl as well. Marina yells, while Raikou emits electricity, though the walls are electric-proof. Instead, Raikou tackles the walls, so Marina claims they have to think through. Raikou, by accident, pushes off a piece of floor, revealing wires. Marina pulls them, which open the door. Hun and Attila immediately switch on the controls, which start closing the door. Raikou stands still, though Marina pushes it, claiming she will be fine. Raikou jumps, while the door closes, with Marina inside. Debuts Character *Kudo Pokémon *Meganium (Vincent's) Move *Perish Song *Sky Attack Trivia *This is the only movie-length anime special that hasn't aired in Finland. Mistakes *In one scene, Hun commands Skarmory to use Fury Attack, but Skarmory is Attila's Pokémon. *When Raikou is put into the cargo hold, there is no sign of Marina, though she had been knocked down when Raikou collided with her after the bubble exploded. *Attila incorrectly refers to multiple Caterpie as Caterpies. *When Vincent's Meganium hits Steelix with Solar Beam, Hun implies that Grass types are ineffective against a Steel type like Steelix. This is not entirely true because Steelix's other type, Ground, is weak to Grass, and thus Steelix receives neutral damage from Grass-type attacks. Dub differences *All of the music is replaced, besides the three seconds of Jigglypuff's song. *The character Hun, a male character in this episode, is female in the dub. *The scene in which Shinji introduces himself and swaps Pokégear numbers with Jimmy is cut in the dub. *In the Japanese dub, Hun tells Steelix to use Crunch. In the English dub, Hun tells Steelix to use Bite, a move it can't learn. Gallery Jimmy urges Typhlosion to endure Sandstorm SP006 2.png Typhlosion is badly wounded SP006 3.png Marina catches Little Miss SP006 4.png Jimmy goes after Raikou SP006 5.png Jimmy watches Raikou, who is recovering SP006 6.png Hun proposes a change of tactics SP006 7.png Eusine arrives SP006 8.png Marina knocks Jimmy off, interested in Eusine SP006 9.png Nurse Joy heals Raikou SP006 10.png Officer Jenny came with Kudo SP006 11.png Raikou has recovered SP006 12.png Nurse Joy and Kudo watch as Raikou escapes SP006 13.png Raikou leaps off SP006 14.png Attila and Hun have arrived with a new plan SP006 15.png Jimmy and Marina decide to protect Raikou SP006 16.png Marina and Jimmy notice the mysterious trainer SP006 17.png Jimmy and Marina see it is only Jackson SP006 18.png Hun prepares to capture Raikou SP006 19.png Typhlosion attacks the crystal's shell SP006 20.png Marina asks Raikou to escape without her }} Category:Pokémon Chronicles Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes animated by Yūko Inoue Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hazuki Tsuji Category:Episodes by one-time storyboarders Category:Episodes by one-time directors Category:Episodes animated by Tokuhiro Matsubara Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes by multiple storyboarders Category:Episodes by multiple assistant directors